Power Rangers Lion Force
by jedi bobs
Summary: The original rangers reunite to save the world 1 more time, and must find new powers and zords. rated M for sex,languge, and implyed rape parings TommyKim
1. Chapter 1: Rangers Reunite

Power Rangers: Lion Force Chapter 1

_I do not own power rangers. If I did, I would be a rich person!_

It has been 2 years since the defeat of Mesogog. Dr. Tommy Oliver has been happily teaching at Reefside high, thinking that he has seen his last days as a power ranger. The dino gems of the Dino ranger team was depleted of power, but Tommy and Hayley has been working on finding a way to reenergizing them. Today marks a very special day, the 2 year anniversary of the death of Trini, the original Yellow ranger. Tommy was not able to make it to the funeral, because Reefside was being attacked by Mesogog. Today though he has taken a personal day from his job and made his way back to Angel Grove to meet up with his former team mates. Tommy was secretly glad that he missed the funeral, because that would mean that he would have seen Kimberly. He has not spoke 1 word to her since she helped the Turbo Rangers deal with Divatox's husband, Mali gore. They had a big blowout argument, about the Dear John note that she sent him. The argument was very hurtful, and he does feel guilty for what he said. The former Mighty Morphin Power Rangers meet at the grave site, and pay there respects and then go to Ernie's Juice bar, there old hangout. The rangers catch up on there life's, Tommy and Kimberly keep it civil, they finally start to talk, really talk about what has happened, until the Emergency Alarms sound.

"What is that?" asked Kim

"That is the new monster alarm. It was installed after the near destruction of Angel Grove a few years ago." Replied Ernie "There must be an attack". I'll put on the T.V." The rangers gather round the T.V., Cassidy Cornell, a former student of Tommy's is now a full fledged reporter makes the report.

"After 15 years Angel Grove is under attack by a monster, Zeltrex. Zeltrex was last seen in a battle in Reefside with the Dino Rangers where he was thought destroyed. Zeltrex says he is looking for the Black Dino Ranger and will destroy the city if he doesn't make an appearance, he will give him 1 hour to revel himself or he will destroy the city. Cassidy Cornell reporting from downtown Angel Grove."

"He's looking for you bro." said Jason

"I thought he was destroyed." stated Tommy

"I guess not." said Jason

Tommy gets out his cell Phone and calls Hayley.

"Any luck with the dino gems? Zeltrex is back. I know we were pretty close to recharging them last week." Said Tommy

"No, I haven't made any progress restoring the Dino gems. I saw the report so did the other Rangers, they want to know what they can do." Said Hailey

"There is nothing that they can do, but speaking of former Rangers, I am going to send you Billy. He knows something about Power Ranger Powers, maybe he can help." Said Tommy

"I won't have enough time to get there; Reefside is at least an hour drive from here without traffic." Billy said.

"I knew something like this may happen, so me and Hailey managed to make a teleporter in my command center. Kim and Zack since you both don't have powers anymore, you need to go to Reefside with Billy and give him a hand." Said Tommy

"But nether you or Jason has powers either." Said Kim

"I still can tap into the zeo powers, and Jason's morpher has one or 2 more morphs left for emergencies" said Tommy

"I thought that the coins were destroyed? If Jason's works mine must too." Said Kim

"Hayley and I were only able to restore the Red coin. Now go." Said Tommy

The 3 other rangers teleport to Reefside.

"Why did you lie to her? You know full well that the other coins work." Said Jason

"Zeltrex is Smithy, Kimberly's long lost older brother." Stated Tommy

"She has a brother" said Jason

"Yes, she thinks of him as her cousin. She doesn't even know the truth. The reason her parents divorced was her father has an affair with her mother's sister, before Kimberly was born. To keep the story short, I found out about it when Smithy went missing, Mr. Hart came to me, since he knew that I was a Power Ranger, I checked it out and it was true., I thought I could reform him, but I couldn't" said Tommy

"You still should have told her the truth." Said Jason

"And cause her more hurt, no. I still love her."

"I know."

"Maybe I still might have a chance at reforming him, but not without a fight." Said Tommy

"I'm with you bro."

They teleport to a desolate downtown Angel Grove, the only person there is Cassidy, and her cameraman Devlin.

"Dr. Oliver. I thought that you would be here." Said Cassidy

"She knows?" asked Jason

"Yes, but it's a long story. Cassidy get out of here." Said Tommy

Zeltrex comes forward.

My beef isn't with your friends, but with you, I'll allow them to get out of here before I kill you." Said Zeltrex

Cassidy and Devlin run.

"So I see you brought your good friend Jason to witness your murder. Now I can avenge myself upon you for what you did to me, and my sister." Said Zeltrex

"What are you talking about Zeltrex?" asked Tommy

"Don't play dumb with me, I have known for a long time, but now I get the great Tommy Oliver powerless."

"I'm not as powerless as you think, ready bro?" said Tommy

Jason takes out his dino Morpher.

"Lets wipe the ground with him." Said Jason

"Then It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Jason and Tommy in unison.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!"

Jason morphs into the red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, but Tommy doesn't morph.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Tommy Again

Tommy didn't morph again

"I destroyed your zeo morpher before I showed up here, to make sure that you were powerless." Said Zeltrex

"Get out of here Tommy; I'll deal with this goon." Said Jason

"Your powers are not that stable, you could die." Stated Tommy

"Then I'll take him with me".

Zeltrex and Jason start to fight. The fight is furious and hard, Zeltrex gets the better of Jason and dimorphs him.

"You fought with Honor, and you are my sister's friend so I won't kill you, but Tommy, He is a dead man." Said Zeltrex

Zeltrex then hits Jason and knocks him out.

"Now it is just you and me Tommy" said Zeltrex

They start to fight but Tommy is no match, but suddenly, Jason teleports out, and a morpher materlizes beside him, the Green Ranger Morpher and his cell Phone rings

"I found this here in the lab a few weeks ago, and I restored the power to it" said Hailey

"You are a lifesaver." Said Tommy

"NO! I thought I managed to destroy his morpher too." Said Zeltrex

"Sorry, I just found this coin last week, It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!" said Tommy. Tommy then morphs into the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. "Now this is a fair fight." Said Tommy

The green power is fully charged, and Tommy and Zeltrex go at it. They are now evenly matched. They fight for about an hour.

"Give up Smithy, you can't defeat me." Said Tommy

"If I can't beat you one way, it will be another, I bet you recognize this." Said Zeltrex and he pulls out one of Lord Zedd's growth bombs

"Where did you get that?" asked Tommy

"From the person who gave me these powers, Lord Zedd!" said Zeltrex

"I should have known." Said Tommy

"Mesogog and myself were a backup plan If he was ever destroyed we were to be activated to bring him back! Mesogog wanted to rule the earth, so he never got around to reviving Zedd." said Zeltrex, he then troughs the bomb down and grows. "Now you can't defeat me, you have no zord!"

"Want to bet?" asked Tommy, and he pulls out the Dragon Dagger and plays it like a flute, calling the Dragonzord! "Alright old friend lets have 1 last fight." Tommy jumps up to the pilot's seat and manually pilots Dragonzord, after a while though Dragonzord is no match for Zeltrex.

"Your Zord is Powerless now you will die" said Zeltrex

_Will Tommy die??? Find out in Chapter 2: Morphinomital_


	2. Chapter 2: Morphinomatal

_Author's note: I need a beta reader if anybody would like to do it. I have almost 2,00 words in this thing already, but I am just now posting chapter 2_

_I don't own Power Rangers_

Chapter 2 "Morphinomital"

We don't think so!" Standing behind Zeltrex is the surviving Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Billy. In addition to them is Aisha the second yellow ranger.

"Smithy how could you?" asked Kim

"Tommy did some really horrible things to me and you" replied Zeltrex

"What calling me a slut? I deserved that. It was my fault. I lied to him so that he could get on with his life, I thought it was for the best. " Said Kim

"He still did what he did to me and you. I will have our revenge." Said Zeltrex

"I don't want the blood of the man I love on my brother's hands. We will stop you!" said Kim

"You know?" said Jason

"Yes, my dad told me after he told Tommy. Now let's take this goon down! " Said Kim

"It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Jason

Mastodon!

Pterodactyl!

Triceratops!

Saber-toothed Tiger!

Tyrannosaurus"

They all morph into the Might Morphin Power Rangers!

"Your zords were destroyed, why bother Morphing?" Asked Zeltrex

"Do you really think we would come out without backup, what may have been destroyed can be rebuilt. "Said Jason "We need Dinozord power NOW!"

The original Dinozords come out from there hiding places. The rangers all jump into there Zords.

"Log On!"

"Zack here, I Missed this zord!"

"Kim here, the stereo has been upgraded"

"Billy here, all systems operational"

"Aisha here this is awesome!"

"Power Up your crystals!" ordered Jason

"2,1 Powered up"

"Bring them together! " ordered Jason. The 5 zords formed Megazord in tank mode. The tank fired a few shots to slow up Zeltrex. "Switch to Megazord Mode

"Megazord sequence initiated." Said the computer the tank transforms and finally the original Megazord is formed. "Megazord Activated."

Jason: We need the Power Sword.

The sword comes down from the sky and lands tip first into the ground., Megazord takes it out. Zeltrex and Megazord start having a vicious sword fight, until the rangers Power up the Power Sword, and attack, but, Zeltrex blocks the deadly attack and manages to smash the power sword.

"Power Sword destroyed." Said Kim

"We tried to end this without killing Zeltrex. Kim I'm sorry but he is beyond saving." Said Jason

"I know. He must be stopped, no matter the cost." Said Kim

"Megazord has taken heavy damage, power cells dropping." Billy said.

"There is only one chance left, set Autodestruct." Jason ordered

"The escape door has been damaged and can't be opened, and we used the last of the teleport power." Said Billy

"Sorry guys, but this requires the supreme sacrifice to protect earth. Are you all with me?" Jason said

"Yea" said Zack

"Affirmative" said Billy

"Let's do it." Aiesha said

"Yes." Said Kim

All the sudden you here a flute playing and Dragonzord is back in the fight.

"Jason, is Titanus still online?" asked Tommy

"I'm not sure, Billy do you know?"

"Affirmative"

"Do you guys have enough power to form Ultrazord?" asked Tommy

"We have just enough left, but the transform will take the last of the energy." Said Billy "But with Dragonzord and Titanus together, we might have enough power to defeat Zeltrex.

"Then let's do it. I call upon the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord." Ordered Jason

Titanus the carrierzord comes smashing though a hill, and transforms into a carrier.

"Ultrazord power NOW!" the rangers said in unison. Dragonzord splits in half, and goes on the shoulders of Megazord, forming the Mega Dragonzord, next the Mega Dragonzord jumped up on Titanus to form the original Ultrazord." Ultrazord Powered up"

"Lock on and fire." Jason ordered

The mighty Ultrazord fires multiple times, but is unable to do much damage to Zeltrex.

"Your weapons are nothing agent me. Prepare to meet your makers." Said Zeltrex

"We don't think so!" Came a voice from behind Zeltrex and it is the Dino Thunder Rangers Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

"You guys ready?" asked Conner

"Ready!" said Ethan, Kira, and Trent

"Dinothunder Power up!" said Conner

"White Ranger Power Up" said Trent

The Teens morphed into the Dinothunder Power Rangers.

"What? When did you get your powers back?" asked Tommy

"Dr. O, Hailey was able to restore our Dino Gems, Including yours." Said Kira

"Dr. O?" the other rangers questioned.

"I'll explain later. Was Hailey able to restore anything else?" Asked Tommy With that the Dino Rangers Zords came forth.

"She was only able to repair the 3 so far." Said Conner

The 3 zords then came together to from the Thundersaurus Megazord., but them come the Stegazord and the Dino Dragonzord to form the Dino Stegazord Megazord.

"I guess Hailey was really working Hard." said Trent

In the cotpit of the original Megazord Billy said" We have just enough power to disengage from this mode."

"Why would we want to do that?" said Jason.

"Remember the Thunderzords were morphed versions of the Dinozords" said Billy." Also the Dragonzord was to get an upgrade but Tommy's powers couldn't support it. So I believe that the Dragonzord cam morph as well into a Green Tigerzord."

"Worth a try at any event, these zords don't have much fight left in them" said Tommy

"Then disengage" commanded Jason . The Dinozords disengaged from Ultrazord mode. The rangers the hoped out of there pilots chairs

"We need Thunderzord power now" said Jason

"Mastodon lion Thunderzord power" said Zack

"Pterodactyl firebird Thunderzord power" said Kim

Triceratops unicorn Thunderzord power" said Billy

"Saber tooth tiger griffin Thunderzord power" said Aiesha

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power" said Jason

"Green Ranger Green Tigerzord Power Up" said Tommy

The Dinozords morphed into the Thunderzords

"It worked, now let's bring them together" Jason commanded.

The Thunderzords combined into the Thunder Megazord. Tommy jumped into the cotpit of the Green Tigerzord and plunged in his Dragon Dagger " Green Tigerzord Warrior mode now!" and then the Zord transformed into warrior mode.

"Your puny zords are no match for me, I will avenge myself upon you Doctor Oliver" said Zeltrex

" Take your best shot Smithy," said Tommy

The Zords went into Battle, Zeltrex defending position and is getting beat bad, he gets in a few lucky shots, but the defenses of all 4 Megazord hold. "Give it up Smithy, we have you out manned and out gunned, this is your last chance.!" said Tommy

"Fuck you Oliver, fuck you all" yelled Zeltrex

"Don't though your life away Zeltrex, I can help you!" yelled Kim

"Help me, don't make me laugh, Fuck you to, you are going to be my next victim after Tommy!" said Zeltrex

"Do it!" wisped Kimberly

Inside the Thundersaurus Megazord "dino Drill Power up" said the Dinothunder Rangers and the dino drill connected dead center of Zeltrex

"Stega Singer Power Up" said Trent inside the Dino Stegazord and it hits right on Target.

We call upon the power of Tor the Carrier zord and the Thunder Ultrazord. Titanus morphs into Tor and the green Tigerzord goes inside of Tor, the Thunder Megazord changes modes into carrier mode, and sits on top of Tor.

" Last chance Smithy, Surrender!" said Tommy

"Never" said Smithy

The Red Dragon started to spin its staff, and the Ultrazord took off

"Forgive me Dad" wisped Kimberly

The Thunder Ultrazord came crashing down onto Zeltrex and there was a big explosion. Zeltrex resumed a normal height. Circuitry missing. Kimberly hoped out of her Zord to try to help her little Brother.

"Power Down", said Kimberly "please do not cause me anymore hurt, let me help you."

"My darling big sister, ever the hopeful, it is to late for me" Said Zeltrex " My mother ordered me to kill Tommy Oliver, I was not going to do it, Tommy was a good friend, but, after what he did to me, that is unforgivable, Tommy Oliver must die, and who ever gets in my way, including you!"

"Who is your mother?" asked Kim

"Rita Repulse" replied Zeltrex " You Power Rangers destroyed her and my father-in-law,"

"No one here destroyed her" said Kim

"Would you have destroyed her if you could have" asked Zeltrex

"Yes she was evil," replied Kim

"Then you must die too" said Zeltrex and he let loose a laser from his eyes, it was about to hit, until Tommy got in front of the blast, the blast demorphed him and he hit the ground hard.

"Tommy!" Cried Kim

Kim we must end this" said Jason

The Dino thunder Rangers got to Tommy, and got him out of the way Zeltrex started building another blast, and directed it at Kim, but it missed.

"It's Morphin' time, Pterodactyl!" yelled Kim and she morphed into the pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger

"We need the Power blaster, let's bring them together." the Rangers all took out there power weapons

"Power Ax" said Zack

"Power Bow" said Kim

"Power Lance" said Billy

"Power Daggers" said Aiesha

Power sword" said Jason and the formation of the power Blaster was complete. Zeltrex let loose another laser blast at the same time as Jason fired the power blaster, the power blaster's beam went straight though and hit Zeltrex square in the chest.

"Curse you Power Rangers" said Zeltrex as he exploded.

The rangers powered down and rushed over to Tommy, who was bleeding very badly from a hole in his chest. "We have to get him to a hospital fast" said Billy

Kimberly started to cry" Tommy why do you have to be the hero?"

"Let's take him to Lightspeed HQ, they know that he is a power Ranger. Can he be Teleported?" Asked Jason

"Affirmative, the teleporter is safer than moving him, but it is out of power." said Billy

"Hailey managed to charge the teleporter a little bit" said Conner, "Also we want to come with you"

"I don't think so rookie, somebody will have to cover for him" said Jason

"We don't like it, but OK, if you guys need anything, or get any news call us" said Conner

"We'll call you right away when there is news." Said Jason

"By the way Hailey managed to recharge the teleportation grid" said Conner

"Good, we'll teleport Tommy to Mariner Bay" with that the Rangers teleported

_Coming up next a long story and a wedding in Chapter 3 :Kim's Story. Guest Staring over 40 Power Rangers! _


	3. Chapter 3: Kim

_Chapter 3: Kim's Story_

A few hours later Dana the pink Lightspeed ranger came out of the O.R. "what's the news?"

"We have stabilized him for now, the damage was really bad, there was massive blood loss" said Dana

"Is he going to be o.k.?" Asked Kim

"We really don't know, he has slipped into a comma" said Dana

"Can we see him?" asked Kim

"After we get him into a room. Then only 1 or 2 at a time" said Dana

It's been 2 months since the big battle, Tommy has healed, but he still hasn't come out of his comma. Kimberly hasn't left his side, at because of that she got fired from her job. Kimberly couldn't care less though, Tommy saved her life, and she has always loved him. Kimberly is remembering their first kiss, at the Angel Grove Park, just after he lost the green ranger powers for the first time; she is holding his hand, when it starts to twitch. Kim immediately gets the doctors; Tommy opens his eyes, and sees Kim.

"Hello beautiful" croaks Tommy

A few days later, Tommy was released from the Hospital to go home. They decide to go to a local park to exercise, so Tommy can get some of the stiffness in his joints loose, nothing heavy, just stretching, maybe a light jog "You didn't have to stay with me Kim" said Tommy

"I know, but you saved my life, it was the least I could do, besides how are you going to get home" asked Kim

"I'm sure that someone will come for me, besides you have a life in Florida" said Tommy

Kim gets really quiet "No I don't"

What do you mean?" asked Tommy

"I don't want to burden you, I still care for you" said Kim

"I still care about you to, did something happen?" asked Tommy

"Yes it did, before I wrote the letter I was so lonely, I had the Pan-Am games, witch was taking all that I had, but I missed you and the others so bad. one night a few of the girls and I went to an under 18 club, just to hang out, after about an hour, I really started to miss you, so I left to call you., while I was walking home, a masked man snuck up behind me and beat the living shit out of me, and raped me" said Kim

"WHAT!!!!" yelled Tommy?

"I know who it was, the police could never prove it though, It was and Assistant coach John Smith, after the accusations I was cut from the team, I hunted him down, but he has a restraining order put on me, I couldn't touch him, I didn't want to go to jail, so I had to live with it, I know what your reaction to this would be, and I didn't want you to go to jail either, so I wrote the John Doe letter, hoping you could find someone better"

"There wasn't anybody better" said Tommy "and if I would have known, I would not have called you a slut"

"I know" I also knew that if I moved back home, you or someone else would look me up, so I stayed in Florida, I graduated, and got an athletic scholarship to FSU, I decided to major in Physical Education hopping to pass on some of the things that I have learned to the next generation, while at college, I started drinking heavily and I got into drugs,

"Kim..." said Tommy

"I know, I was trying to drink and smoke away the pain, it didn't work, so I drank more and smoked more, then one day when I was totally wasted, the police busted a party, and I got arrested! Needless to say I lost my scholarship, and my dorm. I went in front of the judge, and he took pity on me, he told me that if I went to rehab, got some counseling, and behaved myself, he would expunge my record in 5 years. I did all that, got myself back into shape, finished School and got a job at the local High school. The only thing that I was still addicted to was Cigarettes, but I thought that if that was the worst leftover that was O.K... I don't even smoke that much anymore, just during great stress. I was real shy though. I was living with what happened, but I still wanted vengeance" one day when I was alone in my apartment, John came by, and apologized. I didn't believe him he wasn't sincere enough, this time I was ready for him, he tried to attack me but because of you, and your training, I was able to subdue him and he got arrested, and admitted to the rape, he is currently in jail.

"If you would have told me I would have been there for you." said Tommy

"I know, and I really regret not saying anything, but I was thinking of you, be honest If I told you, would you have looked that basterd up?" asked Kim

"Yes, he wouldn't be in jail, but I would be, for killing him"

"that's why I didn't tell you, even when the reunion I wasn't going to tell you, but with what just happened I think that I should be honest, I lost you, then I almost lost you for good, I never want that to happen, I love you, I couldn't bare to loose you again." Said Kim crying

"I love you too; I have never stopped loving you."

The next day they make it to Reefside and Tommy's home where there is a big welcome home party.

"Now that you lost your job Kim, what are you going to do now?" asked Jason

"You lost your job?" asked Tommy

"Yea, when I didn't come home, and I told them why, they said that they couldn't keep a sub for me, and I didn't have enough time for a sabbatical, so they fired me"

Elsa came walking up" I hear that you are a physical education teacher, is that right?" asked Elsa

"That's right, why" said Kim

"well, my Physical Education teacher decided to retire, and I haven't been able to find a replacement, and she happened to be the Gymnastics team's coach, I just need a reference from a former boss of yours" said Elsa

"Well I don't think that my old job would give me a good reference considering how I left" said Kim

"I understand, not that I blame you, but I can be a supervisor or a previous employer" hinted Elsa

"I'll vouch fro Kimberly, she'll be a great Teacher, and the best Gymnastics coach you could ever get" said Tommy

"You weren't a former employer Doctor Oliver" said Elsa

"I was a supervisor, Elsa, I was the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Kim was the original Ping Ranger. So I guess that would make me her supervisor" said Tommy

"That's good enough; I owe the Power Rangers so much after they saved me from Mesogog. Your Hired" said Elsa

"Thanks, I just need to find a place to stay, and move my stuff from Florida" said Kim

"You can stay with me here if you want, there is more than enough room" said Tommy

"That's sweet Tommy, just until I find a place of my own." Said Kim

"I'll arrange some movers for you, the school gets a discount for relocations." said Elsa

"Thanks so much, now I can start over" said Kim

A few weeks later Kimberly arrived at Tommy's house where her belongings were moved into the second basement. She decorated it like an apparent; she took Tommy's Guest room. For the next few weeks Tommy and Kim started dating, Going to movies, dancing, and romantic walks in the park, just spending as much time as they can together, falling deeper in love. After one Movie that they watched at home, Kim, got all emotional

"What's wrong Beautiful?' asked Tommy

"I have come to a decision" said Kim

"You're breaking up with me?" Joked Tommy

"NO silly, you Know my past, I decided I'm ready" said Kim

"Ready for what?" asked Tommy

"Make love to me" said Kim

"Are you sure?"

"Very, I want you to fuck my brains out" said Kim

Tommy and Kim started kissing and groping Tommy then started to kiss down to her neck, and nibble on Kim's ear. Tommy reached behind Kim's back and unclipped her bra. "Hey Beautiful, don't you think we would be more comfortable in the bed?" Asked Tommy.

"Last one there is a rotten egg" Kim teased. They ran upstairs to the master bedroom and quickly undressed.

The next morning we see Tommy and Kim in bed necked and asleep, Tommy was the first to wake up, and he smiled at his love. Tommy started to kiss Kim's bare shoulder.

"Good Morning Beautiful" said Tommy

"Morning Hansom" said Kim sleepily

"Since today is Saturday and we don't have to work, I was wondering if you would like to go on a Picnic with me. Said Tommy

"I'd love it, but where are we going?" Asked Kim

"Up the road a little bit, it's a surprise, I think that you would like it, I'm going to blindfold you, if that is Ok" Said Tommy

"Yea, I trust you completely"

A few hours later they are in a Park, where Tommy took Kim's blindfold off, it's the Angel Grove Public Park and they are at the same spot that they had there first kiss. Kim gave Tommy a big kiss" Tommy, your hopeless" said Kim with a big smile

"I know, but I figured that this would be the best place..."Tommy replied nervously

"For a picnic, we could have gone anywhere, besides you didn't bring any food" said Tommy

"Shit I knew I forgot something, But first...I got something for you." he reached inside his vest and got down on 1 knee "Kimberly Ann Hart, I have loved you from the moment that we met, would you be my wife?" asked Tommy

Kimberly has tears in her eyes, as she says "yes, Tommy I will marry you" then they kissed. "Since we are in angle Grove, let's go tell out Parents"

"First thing's first, I'm starved, lets go to the juice bar, I here Ernie is back and has reopened it, with Jason's Dojo beside it"

"Sounds good to me" they drove to the Juice bar where Ernie has just completed a remodeling of the place It looks just like it did when they were in High School, Right next door is Jason's Dojo. They walk in and Jason is sitting at the bar, Talking to Ernie, and drinking a bottled Water

"We'll look what the cat drug in" said Ernie

"Ernie, it's so good to see you again" said Kim

"Hey bro, I didn't expect to see you here" said Tommy

"I'm in-between classes right now so I thought that I would come over and see Ernie, Why are you guys here"

"Were hungry silly" said Kim

"I know my cooking's good, but you didn't make a 2 hour drive for my cooing" stated Ernie

""We were going on a Picnic in angle grove Park, and Forgetful there forgot the food, but he brought something else..." said Kim

"What, a can of tuna" joked Jason

"No silly this, showing her new diamond ring" said Kim

"Look at that rock, so Tommy popped the Question?" Said Jason

"Yes, and I just took the ring and didn't answer..." they looked at her funny "It's a good ring..." very dirty looks... "OK I said yes!"

"I think this calls for drinks all around, I have some non alcoholic champagne in the back, on the house" said Ernie

"Why do you have champagne?" asked Tommy.

"I know that kids like to have fine dining, but can't afford it sometimes, so they come to my other restraunt for that." said Ernie.

A few months pass and the wedding is here, all the former Red Rangers are here, and others from each team. Jason is of course Tommy's best man, with Billy, Zack, Conner, and Ethan as Ushers, the Bridal party make there way to Tommy, first comes the bridesmaids, Kira, Hailey, Elsa and Kat, followed by matron of Honor Aisha, and finally the bride Kimberly and being given away by her father. Kimberly has a very elegant dress on, with a pink flower bouquet. "Who gives this woman away" asks the minister

"I do Her father" Kim and Tommy hold hands "Do you Kimberly take this man..." and explosion rocks the platform and a big monster, that looks eely similar to Lord Zedd and Master Vile is standing at the back of the Stage.

"I am Lord Dedd Father of Zedd, and this is Master Vile the father of Rita and Reto Repulse, and we are here on earth to avenge the destruction of our children.

"Why do they have to always interrupt something important" muttered Tommy

"We are going to destroy Every Peron that has been a Power Ranger, starting with the great Tommy Oliver and Kimberly"

"You picked the wrong wedding to crash" said Tommy, "You guys ready!" said Tommy all the Rangers in attendance nodded there heads nodded "Let's do it! It's Morphin time!"

"Dragon Zord" said Tommy

"Mastodon" yelled Zack

"Pterodactyl" yelled Kim

"Triceratops" yelled Billy

"Saber tooth Tiger" yelled Aisha

"Tyrannosaurus" yelled Jason

Tommy, Zack, Kim, Aisha, Billy, and Jason morphed into Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Rocky and Adam got together

"It's Morphin Time" yelled Rocky

"Black Ranger Power" yelled Adam

"Red Ranger Power" yelled Rocky, and they morphed into the Red and Black Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

The 5 aquatarians got together "It's Morphin Time!" yelled Delphine, and the 5 Aquatarins morphed into the Alien Rangers

"It's Morphin Time," yelled Tanya and Kat

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink" said Kat

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow" "Said Tanya

They Morphed into the Pink and Yellow Zeo Rangers

"Shift into Turbo" yelled TJ and Justin. They morphed into the Red and Blue Turbo Rangers

"Let's Rocket" Yelled Andros, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley and they Morphed into the Space Rangers

"Go Galactic" yelled Leo and Kindrix and they morphed into the Red and Pink Galaxy Rangers

"Light Speed Rescue" Yelled Carter and Dana and they Morphed into the Red and Pink Lightspeed Rangers

"Time for Timeforce" yelled Wes and he morphed into the Red Timeforce Ranger

"Quantum Power" Yelled Eric and he morphed into the Quantum Ranger

"Wild Access" yelled Cole and he morphed into the red Wild force ranger

"Ninja Storm Ninja Form" yelled Shane, Tori, and Dustin, and they morphed into the Red, Blue and yellow Ninja Storm Rangers

"Thunder Storm Ranger form" yelled Hunter and Blake and they morphed into the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers

"Samurai Storm Ninja Form" Yelled Cam and he morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger

"Dino Thunder Power Up" Yelled Conner, Kira, and Ethan and they morphed into the Blue, yellow and red Dino Rangers

"White Ranger, Dino Power yelled Trent and he morphed into the White Dino Ranger

"SPD Emergency" Yelled Jack, Sky and Commander Kruger and morphed into the Red, Blue, and Shadow SPD rangers

"Magical Source Mystic Force" Yelled nick, Udanna and Lembo and they morphed into the Red, White and Red Wolf Mystic Rangers.

"44 Power Rangers, this isn't a fair fight" said Dedd

"Then Get out of here and don't come back" Said Tommy

"I said it' wasn't a fair fight, for you, Super Putties Attack" Said Dedd

_Sorry if I messed up some names. I wrote this chapter before I saw the finale of Mystic Force, I didn't know that Rita was alive as the Mystical Mother, but I eventuly wrote her in in an upcoming chapter. I know SPD is in the future, but since the other Red Rangers are there I thought that they should be included in the morph. I also don't have an explantion to why some of the rangers have there powers back, but "Forever Red" inspired this story, so I will go with the the same explanation, none. I hope that you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing. Please R&R and a question, should I edit out the upcoming F words that are upcoming and edit out the sex seens so I can lower the rating? For the F-word I was thinking of substuting the Battlestar Glactica equilant Frak. Opinions please_


	4. Chapter 4: Go Lions

Chapter 4 Go Lions

_Disclamer:I don't own Power Rangers_

"I said it' wasn't a fair fight, for you, Super Putties Attack" Said Dedd

100 Super Putties attacked, most rangers took on 2 at a time, Tommy went straight after Dedd, and Jason went after Master Vile. One by one the numbers of putties started to diminish, but at the same time, rangers were demorphed, and morphers destroyed. The last of the putties were dispatched with leaving, the Original rangers, Alien Rangers, Space Rangers, Quantum Ranger, Dinothunder, SPD Rangers and Nick and Undona morphed. The unmorphed rangers got all the civilians to safety

"SO this is how you want to play, Fine" said Dedd and held up both hands and 2 bombs and gave 1 to master Vile, the exploded and Grew, "Let's Raise the stakes a little"

"Fine By me, it's Zord time"

"I think that we should call in the heavy artery first, we need Thunderzord Power NOW"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power" said Zack

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power" Said Kim

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power" Said Billy

"Saber tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power" Said Aisha

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power" said Jason and the Thunderzords appeared, and combined into the Thunder Megazord

"Green Tigerzord Power Up" said Tommy and the Tigerzord come forth, and converted into warrior Mode

"The Battleborgs will take to much time to get here so we need Shogunzord Power Now" said Delphine and out come the Showgun Megazord

TJ was still there, his Turbo Morpher may be destroyed but..."Let's Rocket!" and he morphed into the Blue Space Ranger,

"We Need Astro Megazord power Now" said Andros and the Astromegaship Mark 2 came down and formed the Astro Megazord

"Q-rex Power Up" said Eric and the Q-Rex came out and went into Megazord Form

The Dino Thunder Zords came forth and formed the Valkasaurus Megazord

Nick and Udanna powered up there zords to form the Phoenix Unizord

Then it happened first the Phoenix Unizord, and then the Q-Rex followed shortly by the Astro Megazord, followed by the Valkasaurus Megazord and finally the Thunder Megazord all destroyed, Striping them of all there Powers. The SPD Rangers were all that were left and they Teleported back home so that they would not interfere in Time. Master Vile, and Lord Dedd fired laser Beams at the Remaining unmorphed Rangers killing Eric and seriously wounding the Alien Rangers. Udonna used the Last of her power to transport the Rangers to the Mystic Temple. "This can't be happening; this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, not the saddest and worst." Said Kim

"Where are we Undonna?" asked Tommy "and where are the other Rangers that were with us?" Only Kim, Zack, Tommy, Billy and Jason were there.

"I transported them to where they will be safe." said Udonna "As of this place, it is the Mystic temple where all the Good Magic is kept, and where Lord Dedd and Vile can not come." It is the Source of the Mystic Powers, there is someone that may be able to help us in our plight. They walk up to a giant set of Doors and see the Mystic Mother, Rita Repulsa"

"Rita!" yelled Tommy "How the FUCK did she survive Zordon's energy wave, and why the FUCK did you just deliver us into the hands of our enemy!

"Patience Tommy all will be explained" Said Udonna "When Rita was caught in the energy wave it transformed all her evil magic into good magic, Her body was transformed back into what it would have been has she been able to live her life in the light, the same was true for her husband Lord Zedd, Rita is a good Being Now"

"I find that very hard to believe, they why didn't she come back to stop Dedd and Vile" Asked Tommy

"I tried, Father saw what became of me and was outraged, He is the very essence of evil as well as Lord Dedd. They are Brothers. I only found out recently. They are the brothers of evil. Zedd also tried to reason with them but he was destroyed." said Rita

"Why weren't they destroyed with Zordon's energy wave?" Asked Tommy

"They were in another dimension at the time, like other forces of evil that has since popped up. I regret what I have done in the past, and I only wish to make up for it. I don't have the Power or the wisdom to defeat Dad or Dedd, but I do know of a being that has been in hiding, that is willing to help earth in its Darkest Hour"

"Who," asked Tommy

"Someone that you are all familiar with..." and a bright light shined and standing in front of the rangers was Zordon!

"Rangers! It is good to see you again!" Said Zordon

"ZORDON" all the rangers as one said.

"How did you survive?" asked Kim

"When I was phased off this plane and Rita was made good one of the first things she did was undo the spell that she placed on me eons ago. With the undoing of the spell I was able to Phase onto this plane again in my own body. I am very proud of you all, Billy an expert on power sources and making ecological save sources, Zack, The musician, who is entertaining the masses as he was entertained, Jason, A martial; Art's master, passing on his Knowledge to a new generation, Kim, with heartache and sorrow comes strength, The strength to train and nurture the next generation, Tommy, a Doctor of paleontology, and a mentor of a Power Team like myself, you all have proven yourselves time and again, why you were chosen to be the first Power Rangers." Said Zordon, Now there might be a power source strong enough to defeat Dedd and Vile, you mast travel to the planet Arus, the only planet to have ever resisted Dedd or Vile, and on this planet is the Lion Force, a power that is beyond any that has ever been seen. It is with a heavy hart that I must ask you to resume your duties as Power Rangers, but if you don't feel that you can, then say now, I will understand."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say were in." said Tommy

"Thank you Rangers, The Mystic Mother will use the last of her energy to transport you to Arus; you are looking for Queen Allura the keeper of the Lion Force." said Zordon, "and let the power protect you all"

The 5 Rangers were teleported to the planet Arus, outside b mighty Castle, a statue is sitting at the front door with a lion on top. The rangers go to the door and Knock. an old man comes to the Door" what business do you have with her Royal Highness?" asked the Old Man

"My name is Tommy Oliver and I have been sent by Zordon of Eltar to retrieve the Lion Force. Lord Dedd and Master Vile have occupied my home world Earth and we need the power to defeat him." said Tommy.

"I need proof that you are infact from Earth" said the old man

"Behind the old man is a beautiful blond woman, with a Tiara on her head, It is Queen Allura

"Don't be so hard on our guests Corran" Said Allura "Please excuse Corran, he is only trying to protect me. Zordon has sent you?"

"That is right, our home world has been occupied and we need help" said Tommy

"I thought Zordon died years ago" said Allura

"We thought so too, but he has been restored to his body" said Tommy

"Planet Arus owes Zordon so much. A few years ago, he helped develop the Lion Force, and entrusted it to 5 earth Explorers, My husband Keith, Sphen, Hunk, Pidge, and lance. They Became the Lion Force Power Rangers, they defended Arus with every fiber of there being, but Seven died in Battle, so I became one of the Lion Force Rangers. Eventually we drove off the menace." Explained Allura. "Zordon talked about his first set of Rangers when he was here, he said that if they come to give you Our power because it was the only hope. Come this way" the rangers and Allura go inside the castle to the command room, inside a display are 5 Morphers, witch look identical to there old Dino Morphers "Here are the Lion Force Morphers, They have not been used in 10 years, and may be a bit damaged"

"I'm an expert on morphers, Could I see them?" Asked Billy

"Go a head" There is a lab just down the hall on your right" Billy opened the case and examed the Morphers "The rest of you must be tired, why don't you stay here overnight, and rest."

"We are in kind of a rush" said Tommy

"Tommy it appers that there is some damage to the morphers like the Queen said, it appers that there is damage to the teleport systems and Itwill take a few hours for me to repair them, and recharg them" said Billy

"Well that settles it then" said Tommy

an hour later after dinner and the repairs were completed Allura showed the rangers a diagram of the Lion Force Zords "Here on Aurs we called them The Voltron force, Black,Blue,Yellow, Green, and Red. Keith wore red, but piloted the Black Lion, the others were mismatched as well said alura" In time of great need, the lions can form the Mighty Voltron, a Megazord"

"That's funny, I never herd of that happening before, I'll look into it while the Morphers are Charging" Said Billy

"Now, I have prepared 5 of our guest rooms for you. Fell free to sleep and relax for a while" Said Allura

"Thabnk you for your hospitality Queen Allura, but we only require 4 rooms" Said tommy and he went on to explain what happend at kim and his wedding.

"I am very sorry that this happend" Said Allura

"Thank goodness we had so many rangers there, if we has known about the Lion Force Rangers we would have Invited you to." Said tommy

The Other Rangers made there way up to the Guest Rooms, Allura prepared for them, Tommy and Kimberly enter there room and Close the door "Fuck it all to hell! yelled Kim"

"Whats wrong?"Asked Tommy

"What's wrong, WHATS WRONG! I should be in the Bahamas right now, with my husband, insted I am half way accross the fucking galexy, to get Powers to distroy a new threat. the threat that intrupeded my dream weeding to the love of my life. I should be getting my brains fucked out, not my ass fucking kicked! I feel like somebody pulled out a fucking spiked dildo and shoved it up my fucking ass! that what's fucking wrong!" ranted Kimberly "I thought that I would finaly find Happyness, but NO, Kimberly Ann hart can't find Happyness, she has to get fucked over ever opputity possable!"

"I understand how you feel Kim, I realy do" said Tommy "and I want to Kick that basterd's ass all the way back to the hole he crawed out of, He will pay for what he did, pay dearly!"

"Good, I want to kick that basterd's fucking Ass too, I don't know how much more of this shit I can take!" yelled Kim

"You know what you look cute when your angry" teased Tommy

"I'm beyond angry I am fucking Pissed Off!" Yelled Kim

"You know you probly woke up the entire castle with all your yelling" said tommy

"It's fucking daylight outside" yelled Kim

"well I'm shoure the other Rangers would like to go to sleep, why don't we take this outside, and let off some steam." sujested Tommy

they go outside, and into the woods and walked along a path, Kimberly was swaring like a sailor, cussing everthing, eventuly they stumble accross a secluded lake, that has fresh Clean water. Kimberly sat down on a rock near the lake, and pulled out a Ciggerette. She lit it up and deaply Inhaled.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." said Tommy

"What did I tell you? I said that If yu love somebody, You love them for there strenghs and weeness, there Good habit's and there bad ones too, this is my only vice, all things concederd, it's better than the other things I could be doing" said kim

"I still don't like it" said TOmmy, "But, since this is our Honnymoon..."

"Tommy, you know full well that we are not on our honnymoon yet" said kim, taking another puff

"I know, but, we are here, infront of a butifull lake, no one is around..." said Tommy taking off his shirt

"YOu want to go skinny dipping?" said Kim

"Shoure, why not" said Tommy

"YOu did say that I needed to cool off, a little" taking one last puff and putting out her Cigerette, she put the butt inside her pocket, and Kim took off all of her cloaths, as did Tommy

they both got into the lake and went underwater and then started to float. relaxing "This is probly goting to be the last bit of relaxation we get for a while."said KIm

"THen we better enjoy it" said tommy, the water wasn't very deap and he pulled her over to her and kissed her Passiontly. TOmmy tarted kissing down to her neck, he slid one of his hands down to her brest and started to massage it. The kissing and nibbling started to heat up more, a slight moan came from Kimberly, she then grabed TOmmys manhood and started to stroke it, untill it was rock hard. there was a rock near where they were and tommy sat on itthe water was comming up about chest high, Kim the stratled Tommy and came down on him very slowly, filling her up inside with his cock. up and down they rocked a nice slow pace, Kim was now moaning very loud, after a few minuts tommy exploded inside Kim. "Whew that was very good" Said Kim

"I know" said tommy

The next day, Billy informed the Rangers that the Lion Force Morphers have been fully repaird and restord "I took a look at the Zords, and they are in perty bad shape, they need a full refit, and refirnishing when we get them back to Earth." Said Billy

They go to the command center of the Lion Force, and contact Zordon "Rangers, I see that you have met Allura, Queen of Aurus"

"It's been far to long Zordon" Said Allura

"I know, I wish the curcustances were difrent, but that can't be helped" Said Zordon

"Where would you kike us to meet you Zordon" Aked Tommy

"I would like you to teleport to the command Chamber, It has been full rebult, and refited" the Zords can be teleported to the Zord Bay" Said Zordon

they Rangers said there goodbys to Allura and Teleported to the Command Chamber, witch was diffrent than they remeberd

"I am glad that you have retrived the Coin,s and Morphers, but Alpha's anlist of the Zords say they need major work don't to them, they are not ready for a fight" Said Zordon

"We all will pitch in to help" said Tommy

The Rangers worked for the next 3 days repairing and refiting the Lion Force Zords Finaly it was time for them to Accept there new powers

"Jason, you will be the Green Lion Force Ranger, Billy you will be the Blue Lion Force Ranger, Kimberly You will be the Pink Lion Force Ranger, Zack will be the Black Lionforce Ranger, and Tommy will be your Leader and be the Red Lion Force Ranger, To activate your morphers as before all you have to do is call out "It's Morphin' Time, and your ranger collor Lionforce Ranger Power, also as befor you will know how to call your zord and Pilot them" Just then the sirens go off and red lights start to Flash. "Ranger to the Veiwing Globe, Master Vile has launched an attack on Washinton DC, you must Stop him, this will be the first test of your Powers, may the power Protect you" said Zordon

"Then it's time to get to Work" said tommy, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Black Lion Force Ranger Power" said Zack

"Pink Lion Force Ranger Power" Said Kim

"Blue Lion Force Ranger Power" Said Billy

"Green lion Force Ranger Power" said Jason

"Red Lion Force Ranger Power" Said Tommy

and they Morphed in to the Lion Force Rangers, there suits were nearly idenical to the oringonals, except the helments were shaped like lions. The Rangers Teleported to the White house, Where Master Vile Has captured the Presedent of the US. "You will surrender now, or die," Said Master Vile

"I would rather die than let this great country fall into the hands of a sumbag like you. You will be stoped" Said Presedent George W. Bush

"Oh really, My brother and I have decemated the Power Rangers, You military will not be an threat. Now it is time for you to Die" Said Vile all the sudden 5 flashes of light, Black,,Pink,Blue,Green and Red landed inside the Oval Office and emerging was the Power Rangers.

"I don't think so Vile" said Tommy and launched a powerfull kick into Viles gut, Knocking him though a window "You better get to safty Mr Presedent, Keep your men out of here, we'll deal with Vile"

"I salute you Power Rangers" said the presedent and he left the room with his Secret Service Detail The rangers go onto the fron Lawn to press the attack on Vile

"I see you Have new powers, the Lion Force no less, It will bring be great joy to finaly distoy them Super Puttys attack" said Vile and 20 Super Puttys apperd, the fight was quick and to the point as the rangers decemated the puttys, while taking pot shots at Vile.

"It's over Vile" said tommy

"I don't think so" said Vile and fired a blast at tommy that missed, tommy pulled out his Power Sword, and went on the attack after a short time he distroyed Viles power Staff. "You may have distroyed my staff, but you will never defete me"

"Let's bring them together" said tommy and each ranger pulled out there power Wepon" Each one has a verson of the Oringonals

"Power Ax" said Zack

"Power Bow" Said Kim

"Power Lance said Billy

"Power Daggers" said Jason

"Power Sword" and the new Power Blaster is formed and the rangers fired at Vile, hittting him dead center. But he did not fall, or explode or anything else, he just Laughed.

"Pitiful, I have learned to overcome that wepon's energy, but the fun is about to start." he pulled out a Zedd bomb and grew

"We need Lion Force Zord power Now!" Cryed the Rangers Together

"Black Lion Force Zord Power Up" Said Zack

"Pink Lion Force Zord, Power Up!" Said Kim

"Blue Lion Force Zord, Power Up" Said Billy

"Green Lion Force zord, Power Up" Said Jason

"Red Lion Force Zord, Power Up" said Tommy and the Zords came from the Zord Bay

they all jumped up and into the Cotpits of there zords

"Let's bring them together" Said Tommy "Activate interlocks, dinotherms connected, ifracells up, megathrusters go"

"Lets Go Lion Force" said the Rangers

"Form Feet and Legs" commanded Tommy and the Blue and Pink Lions trandformed and

"Form Arms and body" The Green and Black Zords transformed, and connected to the Red Zord, at the same time the legs connected to the red zord

"And I will form the Head!" said Tommy and the head of the Megazord was formed

"Lion Force Megazord, Powerd Up!" said the Rangers together.

"Oh,The Lion Force Megazord, The last time I took on that Tin Can, It defeted me, but not by much. Now I am at least twice as Powerfull!" said Vile. Master Vile landed a hard kick to the megazord, and then used his eye beams, hitting it dead center, causing sparks to fly everywhere. The Megazord took the hit, but there was no damage.

"Lion Tourches" said tommy and out of the 4 lion's mouths came flames tham hit Vile, " Fire Electo Magnetic Cross" a cross came from the center of the megazord and went straight at Vile, but he deflected it. A light flashed and Master Vile was holding a Sword that looked like a Snake.

"Form BLAZING SWORD" said Tommy and the black and grren heads met and reached apart, a sword was now being held

The the Lion Force Megazord, and Master Vile went at it, metal agenst metal, Master Vile managed to get in a lucky hit that sent the Megazord smaching though the Washinton Monument, and almost into the Lincon Memorial. The megazord got up, and started to dule with Vile again, but this time Vile was ready and knocked the blazing sword out of the Megazords hand. Then in one motion master Vile drove his Sword straight into the chest of the Lionforce Megazord, distorying its Crystal, witch houses it's power.

"Damage report Billy"

"Electo cross destroyed, and the power Crystal is destroyed. We only have about 5 munuts left before the megazord is useless" said billy

"Then we have to end this now" said Tommy

The megazord rolled over and grabed the blazing Sword, and started to dule again. This time Tommy played Dirty "Launch Lion Heads 3,4, and 5"

The Pink, Blue and Black lion Heads came off and went straight through master Viles body, leaving 3 holes, the heades turned around and went though him a second time. Riping off his sword Arm. When the lion heades reattached the Megazord slashed it's sword down onto Master Vile, cutting him cleanly in half The megazord Turned around as master Vile exploded and died. The Megazord Came apart and the 5 lion zords came crashing down to the ground. But they were teleported to the repair bays while the rangers teleported to the command center


	5. Chapter 5: Goldar's return

_Thank you all for reading, so could you also please review, so that I can change things that are not working. Thank you_

_This chapter is rated NC-17 so no kids please._

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Voltron

Chapter 5 Goldar's Return

"Good job rangers, you have destroyed Master Vile, but that was the Easy Part I'm afraid, Dedd is the more powerful of the two brothers." Said Zordon

"There is some good news and some bad news, the Bad news is that the Lion crystal inside of the Lion Force Megazord was destroyed, with no hope of repair" said Zordon

"So that means the zords are useless." said Tommy

"No what that means is they can't form the Megazord until we find another appropriate crystal, but at the same time it is clear that you got lucky in destroying Master Vile with the Megazord, 1 second more and you all would have perished," said Zordon

"If I may Zordon" interrupted Billy "when we refit the zords, I noticed that we were using the same technology to 'upgrade' the zords, it wasn't an overhaul. When the zords were first constructed, they had flaws, and all we did was make them right. What I would like to is completely overhaul the zords, use today's technology to create an even better Megazord."

"That would be the prudent course of action" said Zordon "Are you going to do something similar to that I did with the Dinozords" asked Zordon

"No, I will put together a team to dismantle the Zords and rebuild them, stronger than ever, not add a morph to them" said Billy

""Good I approve" said Zordon "Who do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of Hailey, Ethan, Cam, and Angela Rawlings" said Billy

"Good team, I approve, now for the good news, Dedd has left the planet, obviously on shock over the destruction of his brother, that will give us some valuable time, not much, but some. We should be training for the upcoming battle" Said Zordon

"Zordon, I do agree that we should be training, but, there is something I want to do before that" said Tommy

"I think that a few days won't hurt anything" said Zordon

Tommy turned to Kim "Kim, I know you want a big well planed out wedding, but since time is short, let's elope" said Tommy "we can always have a big wedding later"

"I don't know…I always wanted my parents and your parents at the wedding" Said Kim

""I know Beautiful" Said Tommy

"Tommy, Kimberly" Interrupted Zordon "As a wedding Present to you, I'll make a special exception for you and let you use the Teleport system to allow your parents to attend" said Zordon

"OK, I'll do it on one condition that you give me away Zordon, if I had known you were alive, I would have asked" said Kim

"It would be my Honor" said Zordon

A day later in Las Vegas Tommy and Kimberly are in a wedding Chapel, Tommy is in the front waiting on his Bride, Kimberly, Jason is his Best man, and Aisha is the Matron of honor. _Here comes the Bride_ plays and the processional starts, Kimberly is in her mother's wedding dress and being escorted by Zordon. She gets up to the front with Tommy "Who gives this woman away" asked the official.

"I do," said Zordon, he gives Kim a kiss on the cheek and she steps up with Tommy. They are now holding hands

"Do you Tomas Eugene Oliver take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I Do"

Do you Kimberly Ann Hart take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I Do"

"The Rings" Jason and Aisha give the rings to Tommy and Kim

They put the rings on each other's finger. "With this ring I thee wed" said both Kim and Tommy

"With the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you Man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Tommy and Kim kiss and turn around "I now present to you all now, Dr. and Mrs. Oliver"

The guess stand up and applaud! There is a small reception and then the newlyweds are off to the Bahamas via Teleportation. The newly weds make there way to there hotel, a Best Western, and check in as Dr. and Mrs. Oliver and make there way up to the room, where Tommy picks Kim up to carry her over the threshold. The open the curtain and they have an amazing view of the beach and sea. "Sorry this isn't a higher scale Hotel. Everything was booked up." Said Tommy

"That's OK; I'm with you that's all that matters." Said Kim "Besides we got a great view of the sunset, and the pressure is off, were marries, I can't believe it."

"Neither can I Mrs. Oliver" said Tommy

"It will take me a while to get used to that" said Kim "My nerves are shot do you mind hansom?"

"Just open the window, I understand" said Tommy

Kim opened the window, and lit a Cigarette, and deeply inhaled "I would have did this sooner, but I didn't want a lecture from Zordon, or Mom, or our teammates" said Kim

"They all understand" said Tommy

"I do know one thing; this is the last one for a very, very long time. I'm starting a new life, might as well quit smoking as well" said Kim

"Good, I'm glad you are putting those things away, If it wasn't for your health I wouldn't mind them" said Tommy

"What do you mean by that" said Kim taking a drag

"You look sexy smoking those things" said Tommy

"You're turned on by smoking huh" said Kim

"Guess you could say that" said Tommy

Kim walked over to Tommy and kissed him, there tongs played like swords, Tommy grabbed her breasts and started to massage them "Fuck It" said Tommy and he ripped open her button down shirt and ripped open her bra

"I'm glad that is an old shirt a bra" said Kim as she ripped open his shirt and took another drag on his cigarette. Tommy started to suck on Kim's nipples, as Kim put out her Cigarette. There pants came off in a hurry, and Tommy started to eat Kim out. Kim lit another cigarette "Fuck yea, I always wanted to smoke while I fucked, Makes me feel like a fucking bag girl" said Kim taking a drag.

"I've always wanted to fuck a smoker" said Tommy and then he slid 2 fingers into her pussy, Kim's moans started to get louder and louder

"Fuck you do that soooo good, husband of mine" moaned Kim Tommy slipped in a third finger "Shit, I'm going to cum, fuck" as she took another drag Kim came very hard. "Fuck, that was the best orgasm I've ever had. You do good work Dr. Oliver." Kim put out her Cigarette

"Anything for you Mrs. Oliver" said Tommy

"Now for you to get your reward" Kim shoved Tommy backwards onto the bed, and grabbed his rock hard cock, and started to stroke it. Kim reached over and lit another Cigarette and blew smoke on his cock, and started licking from the base all the way to the head. After another drag she put the head inside her mouth and started bobbing up and down on it. Every once and a while she would take a drag and continue her work.

"If you don't stop, I won't be much use to you." Said Tommy and Kim started to go faster

"Give me that load Husband, I want it NOW!" said Kim and Tommy obliged and Exploded inside her mouth, Kim sucked ever Last bit up

"Mmmmm Tasty" said Kim as she put out her Cigarette

"Why did you go and do that for?" asked Tommy

"So that you can go longer sexy" said Kim who was still playing with his cock "This is out wedding Night after all I wouldn't even mind if we went all night" Tommy's cock started to show some life, and then he went and started to play with her pussy, and started to rub her Clit and they started to kiss, after about 10 minutes Tommy was ready, and slipped inside of Kim. Thrust after thrust came after 10 minutes of Missionary style Kim came again. But Tommy was still going "You one big fuck machine tonight huh"

"Yes, but I got my exercise for a while I'm getting a cramp" said Tommy

They rolled over and Tommy was now on bottom and Kim was on top Kim lit another Cigarette and started to go up and down in a furious pace, sometimes to tease Tommy, she would stop and rub her clit and then start right up again, she could feed that Tommy was getting close but so was she. To make it last longer they changed passions again, this time they were on there sides Tommy was kissing Kim's neck and rubbing her breasts "Fuck me harder big boy, that's it, ah, if you keep fucking me like this, I'm going to come again" said Kim Tommy picked up the pace a little "I'm going to come" Kim stated to shake uncontrollable as Tommy exploded deep inside of her. Tommy recovered about a minute before Kim did…….

A week later Billy and his team are putting the final touches on the Lion Force Zords, and the Rangers are training Hard. The Monster Alarm goes off "Rangers observe the Viewing Globe. Lord Dedd has revived Goldar, and he is attacking Angle Grove. "Said Zordon

"Looks Like he has already grown" said Tommy

"That is correct" said Zordon

"The Lion Force Zords are complete, we just haven't had time to test them yet" said Billy

"No time Like the Present, It's Morphin Time" said Tommy

"Black Lion Force Ranger Power" said Zack

"Pink Lion Force Ranger Power" Said Kim

"Blue Lion Force Ranger Power" Said Billy

"Green lion Force Ranger Power" said Jason

"Red Lion Force Ranger Power" Said Tommy

The rangers teleport to downtown Angel Grove "So the Power Punks are here, good I have some unfinished business with you" said Goldar

"We actually agree on something, we have unfinished Business with you, but, this time you are going down for good Goldar" said Tommy

"We need Lion Force Zord power now" the rangers said in unison

"Black Lion Force Zord Power up" Said Zack

"Pink Lion Force Zord, Power Up!" Said Kim

"Blue Lion Force Zord, Power Up" Said Billy

"Green Lion Force zord, Power Up" Said Jason

"Red Lion Force Zord, Power Up" said Tommy

They all jumped into the zords cotpit's "Ready to form Lion Force Megazord Activate interlocks, dinotherms connected, infracells up megathusters are go" said Tommy

""Let's go Lion Force!" "The rangers said in unison, but nothing happened

"Billy, what's wrong? The zords are not responding to Megazord formation" asked Tommy

"I don't know, but since the refit the zords have not been tested" said Billy "There must be a malfunction somewhere"

"Take your Zord back to the bay and find out what is wrong, well deal with Goldar" said Tommy

"Affirmative." Said Billy

The remaining zords started to take on Goldar, not having much luck

"Ranger, use you elemental weapons" said Tommy

The Red lion launched a volley of lightning, the pink let loose sand, while the green used wind, and finally black let loose a fire attack

Meanwhile back in the Zord bay Billy has taken off his helmet and is using the computers to analyze the blue lion force zord, after a few minutes he noticed an error in the programming, and then he rewrote the program, He also found that the error is in the other zords, and the only way that he could upload the corrected program is for the zords to power down there defenses "Back to Action" said Billy and he launched the Blue lion back into the fight.

"Tommy I found the problem, it is an error in the Megazord formation program" said Billy "the command center can download the corrected program into your zords but your defenses must be powered down" said Billy

"Here's the plan each one of us will take a turn downloading while the other 4 hold off Goldar. Said Tommy

One by one each zord out of battle, and one by one each zord came back into battle, "Enough of this, I'm getting tired of getting knocked around by oversized gold monkey, ready to for Lion Force Megazord!" said Tommy "Activate interlocks, dinotherms connected, infracells up megathusters are go" said Tommy

"Let's go Lion Force" the rangers said in unison

"Form feet and legs" commanded Tommy and the Blue and Pink Lions transformed

"Form arms and body" The Green and Black Zords transformed, and connected to the Red Zord, at the same time the legs connected to the red zord

"And I will form the Head!" said Tommy and the head of the Megazord was formed

"Lion Force Megazord, Powered Up!" said the Rangers together.

"Form Blazing Sword" said Tommy

The lion Force Megazord and Goldar started to duel, nether getting an advantage over the other, after a few minutes the Megazord fired it's electromagnetic cross. The cross flew tough the air and was deflected by Goldar, but what he didn't see was that the black lion head had detached and hit Goldar from behind. "The other 2 lion heads detached and hit Goldar Goldar was swatting at the lion heads, when Tommy ordered the Blazing Sword to be powered up, and let loose with a direct hit, causing Goldar to drop his sword. The lion heads reconnected and with both hands the Megazord brought the sword down, cutting Goldar in half. "Goodbye for good" said Tommy as Goldar exploded


	6. Chapter 6: White Ranger

Power Rangers Lion Force Chapter 6: White Ranger

_Authors note: I am having a case of writers block; the next chapter will be up when I can think of something. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. _

The next day the rangers are in the command center testing there zords "I can't believe that we made an error like that" said Billy

"Mistakes happen, Billy. You have to move on. "Said Tommy

"I guess your right. Next Time the Zords are in battle they will be ready"

It has been quiet for a few days as Kim and Tommy get used to marriage. There is a Dance at the High School and they decide to chaperone. Kira's band is performing live for the students, and everybody is having a good time. Tommy and Kim even dance. Toward the end of the dance 6 super putties make an appearance. The students clear out, but, before they all got out, the putties grab 3 kids as hostages, Tommy and Kim relies they have no choice, they are no match for the super putties unmorphed, but morphed they may have a chance Tommy talks into his communicator "Zordon this is Tommy"

"Go ahead" said Zordon

"We have a Hostage situation here at the high school, and it looks like we will have to Morph in public" said Tommy

"We have been monitoring, the other rangers are in similar situations. You have my permission to do what it takes to free the Hostages" said Zordon

"I really didn't want to do this but you clay brains have given us no choice" said Tommy

"That's right" said putty

"You can talk?" said Tommy

"Were not those idiot putties that Zedd and Rita sent for you, were smarter and tougher" said Putty "Or master gave us intelligence, and we are using it"

"We'll see. It's Morphin Time! "Said Tommy

"Pink Lion Force Ranger Power" said Kim

"Red Lion Force Ranger Power "said Tommy and they morphed into the Pink and Red Lion Force Rangers. The students and teachers in attendance were amazed that two of there own were Power Rangers. They took out there guns and shot the super putties, the hostages got out of the way and the rangers made short work out of the Super Putties.

"Power down" said Tommy and he demorphed. Students and teachers all came around him and Kim, asking all sorts of questions, they teleported out to the command center, where Jason, Billy and Zack had the same problems. Tommy and Kim were going to teleport, but saw on the viewing Globe that a mob of press and fans were at there house.

"This is out of control" said Tommy

"We won't have lives with the press hounding us constantly" said Kim

"That is the reason for this latest attack, Dedd wanted to out you, so that you would get frustrated, and not be able to rest" said Zordon "You can of course rest here, while we come up with a plan on how to deal with this situation"

The next day in the newspapers across the nation the headlines read "POWER RANGERS IDENITYS REVELD!" Tommy was the first to wake up, followed shortly by the others. "I think I have an idea how to get out of this mess" said Tommy

"How do you propose to do this?" asked Zordon

"All people really want to know is who we are, and why we are doing this, I propose that we give 1 interview, where we will discuss all the issues with the people." said Tommy

"I think that this might work" said Jason

""I agree, but don't reveal to much for obvious reasons" said Zordon

"I'll make the preparations" said Tommy

Tommy contacted Cassidy, to give her an exclusive interview, they would do a cross between a Town Hall and a sit-down, the auditorium world be filled with mostly kids, and teenagers, but also some adults. The rangers gave the interview, explained there past's and requested the public to respect there privacy, and for one the public did. No more groupies, no more stalkers, no more mobs. Things settle down in the lives of the Power Rangers, until Dedd made an appearance at last. He started to attack Hollywood, California the rangers met him in down town.

"I will destroy each and ever one of you pathetic rangers, you killed my son, you killed my brother, you will all die slowly and painfully" said Dedd

"This is your only chance, leave the planet Earth or be destroyed" said Tommy

"Don't make me laugh" said Dedd

"Fine have it your way, It's Morphin Time!" said Tommy

"Black Lion Force Ranger Power" said Zack

"Pink Lion Force Ranger Power" Said Kim

"Blue Lion Force Ranger Power" Said Billy

"Green lion Force Ranger Power" said Jason

"Red Lion Force Ranger Power" Said Tommy

The Rangers Morphed and the battle was on! Each ranger tried to hit Dedd, but he was to fast and too powerful to even get a shot in. Then Dedd went on the offence. Bashing each ranger with his staff, and demorphing them one at a time. Each ranger tried to fight on, but it was futile. Dedd broke Jason's leg, Zack's arm, and some of Billy's ribs. The only 2 left standing was Kim and Tommy. They tried a double team, but Dedd hit Kim in the face hard, knocking her out, with a broken nose, and a busted eyebrow. Tommy saw this and was outraged, and finally was able to land a kick into Dedd's face. "Finally you are able to get a lucky kick in" said Dedd as he grabs Tommy and brings him back first down on his knee, breaking his back, following this he broke both of Tommy's arms and legs. "Now Tommy, beg for your life, and I will not kill you or your other power punks" said Dedd

"Fuck you asshole, I will not beg" said Tommy

"Fine you first then" Dedd said as he was picking up his staff and plunging it deep into Tommy's gut

"Now beg, or your wife dies right Now!" said Dedd

"Never" said Tommy

"Fine watch as your wife dies" said Dedd. He brings his staff up to kill Kim, but a white light flashes in front of him, blinding him. A white ranger materlises in front on Dedd, blocking the killing blow with its sword. The White Ranger's uniform is similar to the old Green Ranger uniform, except that it has a Lion helmet. The sword is similar to Saba, Tommy's old companion.

"What is this? A sixth Power Ranger." Said Dedd "It doesn't matter, you will die like the other rangers"

"I don't think so" said the White Ranger

The white ranger and Dedd started to fight, with the White Ranger getting the upper hand

"I'll be back power pukes" said Dedd and he leaves.

Paramedics come quickly and take the rangers to the nearest hospital. Tommy goes into surgery, but is not expected to live, the damage is extensive. Major organs has been punctured. If he makes it out alive, he will never be able to walk again. But then the White ranger goes into the O.R. and uses a strange device to heal Tommy, He was able to repair his spine, and Organs, but not the breaks in his arms and legs, that will require natural healing.

The next day the doctors are still observing the rangers. Dana the former Pink Lightspeed Ranger was brought in to consult with. The hospital set up a room so all the rangers could be together. Dana comes into the room "The tests are back and I can safely discharge you all, but I need a moment with Kimberly alone" said Dana

"Wait, can Tommy say, he's my husband after all" said Kim

"I guess that would be O.K." Said Dana "After all you are the only one not to banged up, and you'll have to look after Tommy while he recuperates"

"Yea, if you call a broken nose and broken eye socket not banged up" Kim said sarcastically

Orderlies come into the room and help put the other 3 rangers into wheelchairs and wheel them downstairs

"Kim, all your tests came back fine, except one" said Dana

"What's wrong?" Asked Kim

"Nothing is wrong" said Dana

"Then what is it?" said Kim

"You're pregnant." Said Dana

"Are you sure? I am on the pill and we use condoms." Said Kim

"100 certain" said Dana " as for the condom's they are not always full proof, and the pill is useless with Power Rangers, something about the power inside your body makes it ineffective, as Carter and I found out."

"Wow, I can't believe this" said Kim

"Neither can I beautiful" said Tommy "I'm going to be a father and you are going to be a mother"

"As your doctor, and your friend, I would recommend not being a Power Ranger while you are pregnant" said Dana

"But what are we going to do? We decided we would wait until after we were though being Power Rangers to have kids." Kim stated

"I guess you'll have to give up your powers" said Tommy

"I know" said Kim "But who should replace me?" both looked at Dana

"Not me, I have a husband and 2 kids at home, I don't mind patching you guys up, and pitching in, but I can't be a ranger anymore." Said Dana

"We'll think of someone" said Tommy When they get outside, They teleport to the command center.

_Author's note: I was going to bring back Rita and Zedd, in the next chapter , but Mystic Force's last episodes kind of messed that up. I am using Scorpina in the next chapter, but the chapter is very short and I need to add to it. _


End file.
